What I Really Meant To Say
by ButterflyAngel2
Summary: Song Fic about Tommy and Kim.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, they belong to Saban entertainment. The song "What I Really Meant to Say" belongs to Cyndi Thompson.

Please read and review the story, it has been a while since I have written.

What I Really Meant to Say

It was a nice breezy summer evening as Kim walked along Waikiki Beach. Her long brown hair was flowing behind her, as the water bit at her legs. She was watching people gather around their friends and families.

She was slowly turning around to head home when a guy came out of the water a few feet in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat when he turned to face her. "No it couldn't be." She thought.

When he started to jog over to her, she knew without a doubt that it was Tommy. "Hey Kim, it's been a while. How are you?"

She smiled and replied, "Just peachy"

_Verse 1_

_It took me by surprise  
When I saw you standin' there  
Close enough to touch  
Breathin' the same air  
You asked me how I'd been  
I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine  
Oh, but baby I was lyin'_

'Gees Kim nice answer and you accompanied it with a very cheesy grin.' She thought to herself as she was staring at Tommy. He had filled out very well; he still wore his hair long and neatly pulled back. He had a very nice physique about him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I moved here four years ago, right after the pan globals. This is my favorite spot. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I came here on vacation. I needed to get away from racing for a little while; it was just wearing me out doing that along with helping Jason and Rocky with the dojo."

"Did you bring Kat with you?"

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "No I didn't."

"Oh I thought that you guys were together."

"She's with Jason now. They are going to get married in a while. Things just didn't work out between us. But that doesn't matter because I never really got over you."

They just stood there looking at each other for a couple of minutes. Kim was still in shock from seeing him. It had been five years to the date that she had sent that horrible letter to him stating that she had found someone else. When infact she never did find anyone else, she had only said that to free Tommy because she thought that he was falling for Kat, and she had only wanted the best for him even if it meant sacrificing her happiness.

_Chorus_

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm dyin' here inside  
And I miss you more each day  
There's not a night I haven't cried  
And baby, here's the truth  
I'm still in love with you  
(And, that's what I really meant to say)_

"Well Kim it was great to see you, keep in touch." Tommy said as he smiled and extended his hand.

Taking his hand in hers she replied, "You to Tommy, don't be bashful."

As she stood there watching him walk away she felt as though her heart was breaking in half. She held back her tears, so she could hold on to her pride, wondering if he would ever know that she still loved him.

_Verse Two_

_And as you walked away  
The echo of my words  
Cut just like a knife  
Cut so deep it hurt  
I held back the tears  
Held on to my pride and watched you go  
I wonder if you'll ever know_

As Tommy walked further away, she became very distraught. She had wanted to tell him so bad what she was feeling. She wanted to scream out lout that she was so sorry for everything that has happened. That she still loved him with every beat of her heart, she cried each night because she missed him so much.

_Chorus_

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm dyin' here inside  
And I miss you more each day  
There's not a night I haven't cried  
And baby, here's the truth  
I'm still in love with you  
(And, that's what I really meant to say)_

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Tommy!" She screamed as loud as she could while she was running towards him.

Tommy stopped dead in his tracts when he heard Kim scream for him. He turned around and to his surprise saw her running towards him.

"Tommy" she whispered as she fell into his arms.

"What is it Kim?"

She looked up into his eyes and kissed him with all the passion that she had in her. She grabbed his hand and looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes. "Tommy what I really meant to say."

_Verse three_

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm really not that strong  
No matter how I try  
I'm still holdin' on  
And here's the honest truth_  
_I'm still in love with you  
And, that's what I really meant to say_

That's what I really meant to say  
That's what I really meant to say


End file.
